


Bubble Bath

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Eric just wants a nice relaxing bubble bath, but with Dan as his partner could he <i>really</i> expect that ever to happen?</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125372544442/imagine-your-otp-taking-a-bubble-bath-together">THIS</a> OTP Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

The water gushed from the taps as Jean-Eric poured in a copious amount of bubble bath and lit some candles. It had been an exhausting day - long hours of training followed by a team meeting - and he was aching all over. He just wanted a nice, long soak in a piping hot bath, maybe a little sleep while his muscles relaxed.

As the bubbles popped and fizzed, filling the top of the tub, Jean-Eric climbed in, enjoying the feeling of the heat of the water absorbing into his muscles. He'd been dreaming about this all the way through the meeting. It felt so good. He closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the water and bubbles, closing his mind and inhaling the sweet smell of the candles.

The bathroom door burst open.

"Alright, mate. You gonna be long? I want a shower."

Jean-Eric groaned. Typical timing of his boyfriend. He should have known it would happen. It was too good to be true that Dan was out and the house was actually peaceful.

"Yes," Jean-Eric replied, "I'm going to be a while. I'm relaxing. Peacefully."

"Oh," Dan replied and Jean-Eric didn't have to open his eyes to know that the Australian's grin would have disappeared and his shoulders would have sagged.

There was a brief moment of silence which was broken by the sound of Dan unzipping his jeans and removing them. Jean-Eric kept his eyes clothes, patiently hoping he was imagining things, but... No that was definitely the sound of his boxers sliding off. And now his t-shirt being pulled over his head.

Jean-Eric opened his eyes just in time to see Dan step into the bath and plonk himself into the water, the candles blowing out with the draught the movement made.

"Squish up a bit, mate," Dan said, placing a hand on each of Jean-Eric's legs and separating them so he could sit cross legged between them. He had his back to the taps and the Frenchman was glad he couldn't lay back - he didn't fancy having the candle scent replaced by the smell of Dan's feet by his ears.

Dan grinned widely, bringing his hands back out of the water and blowing at the bubbles that covered them. The soapy foam floated across the bath, landing on Jean-Eric's face.

"Bubbles!" Dan squealed excitedly.

Jean-Eric closed his eyes again, groaning slightly as he tried to find a comfortable position for his legs which were trapped between Dan's buttocks and his knees.

He could hear Dan happily patting about with the bubbles, giggling to himself every now and then. Jean-Eric was glad he wasn't trying to talk too much, actually finding the strange noises and giggles relaxing, despite his less then comfortable position.

"Hey, I look like you now," Dan suddenly said, prodding a long finger into Jean-Eric's hip, "Look!"

Jean-Eric opened his eyes to see Dan beaming back at him, his chin and cheeks covered with bubbles, some of which were dripping down into the bath.

"Bubble beard!" Dan said joyously, trying to pat more bubbles on.

Jean-Eric raised an eyebrow, watching as Dan tried to make the beard bigger, using one hand to hold bubbles onto the bottom and the other to scoop up more. He was impressed to find that the Australian managed to grow the bubble beard quite long before it unexpectedly slumped from his face into the bathwater. 

"Awwwww," Dan whined, his grin dropping before he glanced at Jean-Eric with puppy-dog eyes.

Jean-Eric couldn't help but laugh. Dan looked heartbroken. The Australian started patting bubbles back onto his face but it was slick with oily water now so the bubbles slid straight off.

"Here," Jean-Eric said, reaching behind him and handing him the large rubber duck that Dan had once bought him as a gift.

It was bigger than Jean-Eric's fist and dressed as a French baguette man. When Dan had given it to him he'd said, 'Now I have two little French duckies'.

Dan grinned, taking the duck from his partner and setting it on the side of the bath, scooping more bubbles and trying to attach them to the duck. Jean-Eric closed his eyes again, convinced that Dan would be occupied for a while sculpting a duck beard. He listened to the water sloshing as Dan set to work, trying to find it relaxing. 

It really was quite relaxing. In fact... _Where did that waterfall come from? And why was he in a small, warm pool in the middle of a jungle. Where did that... Oh, he was dreaming._

Dan noticed that Jean-Eric was snoring lightly. There were a few bubbles left in the bath and he pushed them forwards, adjusting himself so that he was kneeling between Jean-Eric's legs as he leaned over the Frenchman. He scooped the bubbles into his hands and began delicately patting them over Jean-Eric's natural beard. The bubbles stuck a lot better to his partners fuzzy face.

Once the masterpiece was created, Dan leaned forward, planting a light kiss on Jean-Eric's nose which caused his eyes to flutter, waking him from the paradise he'd been dreaming about.

The Frenchman took a deep waking breath and inhaled half of his foam beard. 

He lurched upright, choking as the bubbles caught and popped in his throat. His mouth tasted like soap and he scooped water out of the bath, trying to rinse it from his mouth.

Dan laughed, slapping his partner on the back until Jean-Eric stopped coughing.

"You know this was supposed to be a relaxing bath?" the Frenchman said, his voice still croaky.

"Sorry," Dan grinned sheepishly, "I could wash your hair. That would be relaxing."

Jean-Eric looked at Dan who was beaming from ear to ear. He was fairly certain that Dan washing his hair would _not_ be relaxing but he couldn't turn down that excited look.

"Fine," he said, shuffling around so that he had his back to Dan and handing him the shampoo bottle.

He listened as Dan squirted shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together, dropping the bottle loudly over the edge of the bath onto the tiles before he reached up and began to lather up Jean-Eric's hair.

Dan massaged Jean-Eric's head from what seemed like hours and the Frenchman had to admit it _was_ quite relaxing. Dan's fingers pressed against his skull at just the right pressure, pushing upwards and then running back down before rubbing circles into his scalp.

After a while, Dan started palming at Jean-Eric's head, pushing his hair up and towards the center of the top of his head. Jean-Eric rolled his eyes - he should have known he wouldn't get a completely relaxing hair wash. Dan patted at the sides of his scalp, and Jean-Eric felt some of his hairs get pulled upwards.

"There," Dan said, placing his hands on Jean-Eric's shoulders and making his turn around, "Lovely. Shampoo mohawk."

Jean-Eric raised an eyebrow again and Dan grinned, plucking some shampoo from the top of his head and running it over the brows with his thumb.

"Now you just need a..." Dan started, looking at the water as his happy grin dropped, "...Bubble beard."

The bubbles that had filled the bath when they had first climbed in had all disappeared. The water was swirling with oily remnants but the shampoo had seen off the last of what had remained.

Jean-Eric grinned, leaning forward and cupping his hands under Dan's chin and kissing him lightly.

"It's a good job I have a real one then isn't it."


End file.
